listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Potter Films
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *'Henry Shaw Jr - ' Assaulted by Credence in Obscurus form *'Mary Lou - ' Assaulted by Credence in Obscurus form *Chastity Barebone - Killed during the destruction of the orphanage Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald *Ariana Dumbledore - Confirmed to have been killed while she was fighting Grindelwald *'Antonio' - Thrown out of Incarceration Carriage by Grindelwald *Irma Dugard - Killed by Gunnar Grimmson with Avada Kedavra *Corvus Lestrange - Killed when the boat he was on flipped over causing him to drown *'Krall - '''Incinerated by Grindelwald's enchanted fire *''Leta Lestrange - ''Disintegrated by Grindelwald's Enchanted Fire whilst saving Newt and Theseus Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone *''James Potter - ''Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra *''Lily Potter - ''Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra *''Nearly Headless Nick - ''Died of an unknown cause: Comes back as a Hogwarts Ghost *Unicorn - Insides eaten by Quirrell *'Professor Quirinus Quirrell - Crumbled to dust when Harry grabbed his face Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *'The Basilisk - '''Stabbed in the roof of his mouth by Harry with the Griffindor sword *'Tom Riddle (Memory) - 'Disintigrated when Harry destroyed the diary Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *'Dementor #1 - 'Killed when Harry used his petronous *'Dementor #2'' - ' Killed when Harry used his petronous Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Frank Bryce - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra *'The Hungarian Horntail -' Crashed into a walkway and fell into the chasm *Barty Crouch Snr'' - Killed off screen by Barty Crouch Jr *''Cedric Diggory - ''Killed by Wormtail with Avada Kedavra Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *'Death Eater - 'Killed by Ginny with Reducto *''Sirius Black - ''Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange with Avada Kedavra and fell backward into the archway and vanished Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince *Amelia Bones - Killed by Voldemort during winter break, as mentioned in the Daily Prophet *Aragog - Died of an unknown illness *''Albus Dumbledore - ''Killed by Snape with Avada Kedavra Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 *Charity Burbage - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra then her remains were eaten by Nagini *''Hedwig - ''Shot by a death eater with Avada Kedavra *''Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody - ''Killed off screen by Voldemort *'Peter Pettigrew/ Wormtail - 'Killed by Dobby with a magic attack to the back *''Dobby - '' Silver knife thrown at him by Bellatrix as they were disapparating out of Malfoy Manor Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 *'Griphook - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. *'Gregory Goyle' - Cast a Fiendfyre curse and accidentally fell into the fire *''Lavender Brown'' - Killed offscreen by Fenrir Greyback, who began to eat her *'Fenrir Greyback' - Blasted out the window and over a cliff by Hermione *''Colin Creevey'' - Killed offscreen by Yaxley. *'''''Severus Snape - Throat slashed by Voldemort with Sectumsempra, then bitten several times by Nagini *''Fred Weasley'' - Killed offscreen, possibly by Rookwood as in the book *''Remus Lupin'' - Killed offscreen, presumably by Dolohov as in the book *''Nymphadora Tonks'' - Killed offscreen, presumably by Bellatrix as in the book *'Bellatrix Lestrange' - Petrified then disintegrated by Mrs. Weasley with Reducto. *'Nagini' - Decapitated by Neville with Gryffindor's Sword. Disintegrated into black smoke after death *'Lord Voldemort' - Killing Curse rebounded on him by Harry's Disarming Charm Category:Werewolves Category:Films Category:Movies